KND: El mundo que habitamos es un cubo de Rubik
by sombra de caos
Summary: Maggie (AKA Madame Margaret) se ha hecho del control de un cubo que puede manipular la realidad, convirtiéndolo todo en un mundo de niñas mimadas. ¿Podra el Tommy y su nueva asistente evitar que el mundo se convierta en otra cursi historia de novela juvenil? solo el futuro (si es que el autor se anima) lo dirá.


Ni KND, los chicos del barrio, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta serie creada por Mr Warburton es propiedad de Cartoon network.

Solo mis OC me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1: Un cubo de Rubik por el que cambiaria el mundo.

* * *

Colegio para señoritas de Madame Margaret

-¿tu eres Madame Margaret? Te imaginaba…más alta. –contesto con sarcasmo Gaba, la vendedora de objetos místicos.

-no es de tu incumbencia juzgar a las personas, solo entregame la mercancía y lárgate.

-huy, ¡Que mala! Para ser una chica que pelea por un mundo gobernado por chicas, tu trato con ellas es deficiente.

-Calla y entrégame la mercancía. –Gaba entrega el objeto mistico y da media vuelta hacia el porton de la escuela.

-Margaret ¿Qué compraste?

-Si, ¿Qué has conseguido?

-Brittany, Melody, lo que sostengo en mis manos es el Mistic-Rubik, el cubo que permite alterar el mundo a los deseos de su portador.

-oh, eso suena superkukis, ¡podríamos pedir la paz mundial! ¡Eliminar la hambruna! ¡Doble porción de helado en el postre!

-silencio, usaremos su poder para crear un paraíso para todas las chicas un mundo solo posible

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una fuente de sodas.

Alex se encontraba atareado de una mesa a otra, atendiendo las órdenes de los clientes.

-¿Una orden de hamburguesa con queso blanco y papas fritas, correcto? En seguida le traigo su orden.

De pronto, Tommy Gonzales entro al inmueble.

-Alex, dame un tazón gigantesco de helado, necesito llenar el vacio de mi corazón provocado por mi fracaso reciente.- exclamo, mientras ocupaba una mesa del establecimiento.

-Pues que crees, ¡no se va a poder! Una niña nos pidió todas nuestras reservas de helado y tuvimos que entregarlo…según que necesitaba llenar un vacio provocado por un reciente fracaso.

-Maldición, solo el helado puede llenar mi vacio existencial.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Tal vez te convide de su helado. Al final de cuentas tienes pegue con las chicas, ¿acaso no estuviste saliendo un rato con Ilse Pataki?

-Si, es cierto. Lastima que terminamos en malos términos.

-Si, hablando de eso, ¿Por qué terminaron?

-No me gusta hablar de mis romances del pasado…solo te diré que las autoras de buenos fics tienen su carácter.

-Si, lo tendre en mente cuando consiga una cita con una autora de fics.

Tommy se acerco a la mesa que ocupaba la niña que había ordenado todo el helado. Sobre la mesa se encontraban botes de helados con diferentes sabores: Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, pistache, hasta sabores exóticos como chipotle, camarón y pasta dentífrica.

-Disculpa señorita, ¿Piensas comerte todo ese helado?

Una niña de corto cabello oscuro, con su fleco teñido de rubio y rompe viento verde dirigió su mirada al niño con sobrepeso.

-Señorita Janis para ti, mequetrefe. Ni pienses que te doy helado porque ando depre…pero una depre cabrona que ni te imaginas y necesito llenar este vacio con algo.

-Comer tanto helado puede hacerte daño, si lo comes a solas, ¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú también sufres de depresión?

Tommy tomo una silla y se acomodo al lado de la chica. Ella se sonrojo al encontrarse al lado del encantador y bien parecido niño rollizo.

-Esta mañana intente detener a una pandilla de adolescentes que le habían robado un balón a unos niños…fracase estrepitosamente y termine con calzón chino, dentro de un bote de basura. –Tommy tomo un bote de helado sabor pistacho y le quito la tapa. –Mi hermano ¡El gran agente dos del sector V! me recrimino por hacer algo tan tonto como enfrentarme solo a un grupo de adolescentes. No sabes lo detestable que pueden ser a veces los hermanos mayores.

-Eso no es nada, ¡Acaban de rechazarme como miembro de KND!

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Si admiten a cualquier idiota!... Mira que me admitieron a mi.

Janis suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-No lo se, yo solo hice estallar un edificio…pero ellos tuvieron la culpa, ¿Quién deja material inflamable en el almacen de explosivos? Dime ¿Quién? Obvio que una frágil e indefensa niña como yo intentaría defenderse con lo que tuviera a la mano de esa plaga de Cucarachas lanza acido de 3 metros de alto. [nota del autor: las cucarachas eran normales, la fobia de Janis a las cucarachas hace que exagere las cosas.]

-Bueno, eso no suena tan mal. No se porque te deprimes

-¿Qué no suena tan mal? ¡Nunca me habían expulsado de un club de fans de "The Doors"! …aunque nunca estuve en un club de fans de "The Doors".

Tommy quedo con la boca abierta y el helado en su boca cayó a la mesa.

-Espera, ¿Te uniste a KND porque pensaste que era un club de fans de "The Doors"? –pregunto Tommy a su interlocutora.

-¿Acaso no es un club de fans? Entonces que son. –Pregunto Janis.

-Bueno, una organización secreta de niños que combate a los adultos, a los adolescentes, a los bebes…y a otros niños que no comparten sus ideales de dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, jugar videojuegos todo el día, comer caramelos todos los días.

- ¿Es en serio? ¡Eso suena como si fueran un grupo de niños fascistas que les gusta imponer sus gustos a otros niños!

-No, ¡ellos combaten la tiranía de los adultos que quieren imponer sus reglas a los niños!

-Pues no se diferencian mucho, los dos grupos suenan igual de deschavetados. Pobre Jim Morrison, si supiera en lo que se ha convertido su club de fans…Ahora me he vuelto a deprimir, ¡Porque se atreven a profanar los sueños del rey lagarto! ¡porque! –Janis comienza a comer grandes cantidades de helado en poco tiempo

-¡Pero si Jim Morrison no tiene nada que ver en esto! Ademas, ¿No te quedo claro que este no es un club de fans de "The Doors" –Tommy observa que Janis se lleva las manos a la boca. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-me…siento mareada. Creo que voy a Vo-mitar.

Tales palabras causaron terror entre los clientes y comensales, excepto para Alex. El corrió velozmente por el trapeador…y resbalo con el aceite, pero eso no lo detuvo y alcanzo el objeto antes que la comensal vomitara.

-que no cunda el pánico, nosotros sabemos que hacer en estos casos.

Pero justo en el instante que Janis se encontraba a punto de vomitar, el mistic-Rubik fue activado transformando el vomito de material digestivo, en un vomito de arcoíris.

-ok, para esto no nos capacitan. Lo sentimos, tendremos que cerrar el lugar, hasta que descubramos que hacer con un vomito de arcoíris.

Tommy y Janis se retiraron molestos.

-Maldito servicio, ni siquiera se porque sigo vini…¡Pero que diablos!-Tommy alzo la mirada y vio algo que le quito el aliento. No era un ataque alienígeno o un Kaiju destruyendo la ciudad -que si bien, representaban un gran peligro para la humanidad, representarían un espectáculo digno de admirarse.- Exceptuando el barrio donde Tommy y Janis se encontraban, los edificios circundantes habían tomado una apariencia como los sitcons de los años cincuenta: pastos verdes, cercas blancas, familias nucleares…el sueño de cualquier miembro del partido republicano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el colegio para señoritas de Madam Margaret.

-Perfecto, media nación ha sido feminizada, en un día todo mundo lo estará.

-Maggie, perdona que te interrumpa, pero nuestros sensores muestran un punto donde el cubo no parece tener efecto.

-¿Cómo? Déjenme ver. –tal como su asistente le informo, una porción de la ciudad de Chiveland se encontraba sin influencia del cubo. –Sabía que no se debía confiar en Gaba, ¡Envíen a las fembots!

-¡A sus órdenes!–Exclamaron al unisonó sus subordinadas y una serie de fembots salió en dirección a la anomalía.

Gaba, que se encontraba a una milla de la base, alzo la vista al cielo. –Vaya, veo que Van a buscar problemas, esto no le gustara nada a Sombra.

* * *

Los fembots descendieron sobre la anomalía como abejas en la miel.

-Janis,¡Agáchate! -grito Tommy, mientras la tomaba de la manga de su remera y la llevaba por detrás de un contenedor de basura.

Las fembots comenzaron a disparar en varias direcciones, convirtiendo todo lo que su rayo alcanzaba en sus versiones femeninas.

-Pero, ¡Que carajo!-grito Janis.

-Fembots, mi hermano me hablo de ellas, dicen que sus rayos te transforman en niña.

-Genio, ¡Soy una niña!-comento en tono de broma.

-No cualquier tipo de niña, hablo de las que les gusta Violetta, Grachi y/o cualquier tonta novelita adolescente, que compra boletos para 1D, Justin Biever o la saga Crepusculo...tu sabes de que hablo.

La imaginación de Janis voló y se imagino corriendo en un campo de flores, con un vestido de olanes rosa pastel, mientras atrapaba con la lengua copos de azucar que caian como si fuese una lluvia dulce.

-¡Que horror! estamos en uno de "esos" fanfics.

El ultimo comentario de Janis llamo la atencion de un fembot, que se dirigió a observar detras del contenedor. Janis y Tommy intentaron no hacer ruido, pero el fembot los descubrio.

-!Blanco asegurado!-dijo con su metalica voz y se dispuso a disparar a los aterrados Janis y Tommy.

-Oh ¿Y Ahora quien podra defendernos?-Dijo Janis.

De pronto, algo increible paso. Una Katana atravezo limpiamente el torso del fembot, cortando limpiamente sus circuitos. El cuerpo del fembot cayo al suelo partido en dos.

-¡El Tommy! me alegra que un justiciero de su renombre no haya sido alcanzado por tal rayo feminizador...eso me trae esperanzas. -comento un encapuchado con una larga capa negra.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Acaso un heroe? -pregunto Janis sorprendida.

-No, Sombra no es un heroe...el ha intentado destruir a los chicos del barrio en varias ocasiones...y por suerte ha fracasado.

-Tommy, yo solo defiendo mis dominios de mis oponentes y esas mocosas malcriadas me han declarado la guerra...como alguna vez lo hiciera la KND. Pero ustedes son bienvenidos.

-Y Ahora que haras Sombra.

-Tu sabes lo que hare, me conoces bien. me vengare de esas mocosas, recuperare el cubo que Gaba robo y regresaremos el mundo a su version original...y Ustedes me ayudaran, aunque tenga que obligarlos.

continuara...

Ya saben espero sus comentarios, criticas, o lo que quieran dejarme.


End file.
